This application is for partial funding for the purchase of a 50OMHz NMR spectrometer. The instrument is to be used for biomedical research, including NMR spectroscopy of solutions, cells, tissues and organs, and for NMR microscopic imaging of cells, tissues, and small organisms. Emphasis will be on spectroscopy requiring high sensitivity, such as studies of biopsy specimens and single retinae, on those requiring high spectral dispersion, and on investigations involving advanced techniques, such as multiple quantum editing, not otherwise available. The microscopic studies will focus on those applications, to cell cultures, tissues specimens and developing organisms, requiring the highest sensitivity, speed and resolution.